


Eyes Wide Open

by solarstar_moonlight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I just thought it was a cute mental image, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, taeyong works at a preschool but that's not relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarstar_moonlight/pseuds/solarstar_moonlight
Summary: Taeyong gets home from a long day of work to find out that his boyfriends are having fun without him





	Eyes Wide Open

Taeyong closed the door to his small apartment with a sigh before slipping his shoes off and dropping his keys on the kitchen counter.  His day at work was far too long; he’d spent the last 6 hours breaking up toddler fights, cleaning up applesauce and removing toy parts from kids’ noses.  All he wanted was to take a nice, hot bath and catch up on trashy reality TV… but as he stepped into the living room, he realized his evening would be going quite differently than expected.

 

Faintly he could hear sounds coming from the bedroom at the end of the hall; muffled grunts, squeaking springs and high pitched whines.  He knew exactly what was happening, and the thought of it immediately sent blood rushing between his legs.  He headed for the bedroom and peaked through the slightly opened door… the sight confirmed his suspicions.

 

Sprawled out across the bed was his boyfriend, Jaehyun, completely naked.  His gorgeous, flawless skin was coated in a light sheen of sweat, but Taeyong’s eyes were drawn elsewhere.  On his lap was their other boyfriend, Yuta, his hands perched on Jaehyun’s rock solid abs as he fucked himself on the younger’s thick cock.

 

“F-fuck Jaehyun,” Yuta moaned, almost breathless as he worked his hips, grinding against Jaehyun’s crotch.  Taeyong’s mouth started to get dry as he watched his boyfriends, but he couldn’t help but start to feel a tad left out.  He finally pushed the door open, making his presence known.  Yuta let out an adorable little shriek, but Jaehyun just smirked.

 

“Oh, hey Taeyong,” Jaehyun panted, “I was wondering when you’d get home,”

 

“You guys started without me,” Taeyong pouted, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Don’t think of it that way,” Yuta said, pulling himself off of Jaehyun with a whine, “I was just warming his cock for you,”

 

Taeyong couldn’t help but groan at that.  He quickly pulled his clothes and shimmied out of his underwear, leaving himself bare before the other men in record time.  Yuta crawled towards Taeyong on the bed like a tiger cornering its prey.  Taeyong met him halfway, pressing their lips together in a heated, sloppy kiss as Jaehyun lazily stroked himself.  Taeyong and Yuta’s hands roamed all over each other’s bodies, with Taeyong sure to squeeze Yuta’s plump ass at every opportunity.

 

“Alright, you two are killing me,” Jaehyun said as he stood up.  Taeyong couldn’t help but drool at the way his cock swayed with every step he took as he walked around the bed, “ I need some action,”

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it,” Yuta said with his signature devilish grin, “on your back Taeyong.  Fuck him good Jaehyun,”

 

“But what about you?” Taeyong asked as he made himself comfortable on his back.

 

“You’re questioning me?”

 

“N-no sir,”

 

“Good,” Yuta replied, tossing the bottle of lube to Jaehyun as he positioned himself between Taeyong’s legs.  Jaehyun quickly slicked his fingers and entered Taeyong slowly, scissoring him open carefully, but with purpose.  Taeyong let out a low moan and his eyes rolled back, quickly getting lost in the pleasure of Jaehyun’s fingers.

 

“Oh fuck, god yes Jae,” Taeyong hummed, “I really want your cock,”

 

“Yeah? I’ll give it to you then,” Jaehyun said, pulling his fingers out and using the excess lube to coat his cock.  He slid into Taeyong and met little resistance, groaning as his balls pressed against the smaller man’s ass.  Taeyong’s breath hitched in his throat; taking Jaehyun in one go was always a feat, and he couldn’t help but feel proud of himself each time he accomplished it.

 

Jaehyun set a slow but steady rhythm; pulling out to the tip before sinking back in, driving Taeyong crazy in the process.  Taeyong’s hands were all over his back, leaving red marks as he dragged his nails across the porcelain skin.  After a few minutes Jaehyun picked up the pace, sending the sounds of their skin colliding echoing through the room.  He hoisted Taeyong’s legs on his broad shoulders, allowing him to somehow go deeper than before. 

 

Taeyong was a complete moaning mess; tears welled up in his eyes as Jaehyun struck that special spot deep within him over and over again.  Somehow, he’d almost forgotten about Yuta’s presence in the room, but of course the other man wouldn’t let that happen.

 

Suddenly Taeyong opened his eyes to find Yuta’s gorgeous ass hovering over his face.  Without any instruction, he knew exactly what was expected of him.  He reached up and hooked an arm around Yuta’s slim waist, pulling him down onto his eager tongue.  Yuta gasped as Taeyong’s tongue entered him, eating him out like he was starving.

 

“Fuck yes!” Yuta moaned, grinding against Taeyong’s face, “just like that baby boy,”

 

“He’s so fucking tight,” Jaehyun said through clenched teeth, his pink hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, “I’m g-gonna cum,”

 

“Not yet you’re not,” Yuta whined, “not before he does,”

 

“But Yuta…”

 

“What did you call me?”

 

“Sorry! I mean, s-sir,” Jaehyun’s deep voice instantly became soft and submissive, “I’ll hold it as best I can,”

 

“Good boy,” Yuta leaned forward and gave him a kiss, which instantly turned into a moan as Taeyong continued his oral assault.  Eventually the amazing pressure from Jaehyun inside him became too much to handle and Taeyong let himself go, unable to warn the others since Yuta’s ass was practically suffocating him in the best way.  Spurts of white cum shot out of his cock and up his chest, with one splattering across Yuta’s lower abdomen as well.  He whimpered pathetically as Jaehyun continued to rut into him, until the he was cumming as well. 

 

Jaehyun gripped Taeyong’s thighs tight enough to bruise them as he emptied himself inside his asshole.  There was so much of it that it was leaking out before he could even remove his cock.  The sight was enough to send Yuta over the edge as well; he stroked his long cock feverishly until he shot his load all over Taeyong’s body.

 

The room was silent except for the collective panting of the three men as they lay next to each other on the bed.

 

“I really fucking love you guys,” Jaehyun admitted with a giggle.  Taeyong rested his head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

 

“I love you too Jaehyun,”

 

They expected a response from Yuta, but he was sitting there silent with his head against the headboard, eyes wide open.  Taeyong thought something was wrong for a moment, but he smiled widely when the realization washed over him.

 

“He’s asleep with his eyes open again,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow my Twitter (@solarstar_moon) for updates on WIPs and recently posted works


End file.
